The use of firewood as an alternate fuel has resulted in the development of wood processing devices for measuring, cutting, and splitting firewood logs into firewood, which typically has a length of about sixteen inches. In addition to cutting the firewood logs into the proper length the firewood is longitudinally split into smaller sections. One of the problems with the processing of firewood logs is the debris that gets mixed in with the firewood as a result of the conversion of the firewood logs into firewood (firewood is referred herein as logs that are cut and split into lengths and sizes that can be put directly into a stove or fireplace, usually about sixteen inches long). Generally, the cutting and splitting of the firewood logs produces not only firewood but debris such as loose bark, dirt, sawdust, saw chips, and wood splinters. Since firewood is taken into the home to be burned the presence of debris with the wood creates an unpleasant mess for the consumer. The present invention comprises an apparatus for separating the firewood from the debris so that the wood processing operator can feed the firewood and debris directly from a log cutting and splitting device into the clean out conveyor to separate and remove the unwanted debris from the firewood before the firewood is bundled for shipping to the customer.